Darkness Reign
by Pitch Black Glow
Summary: When you think darkness is controllable, you're wrong. Because when the darkness reigns, betrayal, love, despair and agony are not so far behind... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope this you like this story :) Please read and review! The chapters will get longer!****  
**

* * *

**Default Chapter: _It's Hard to Say Good-Bye_**

* * *

"I'm leaving, Kelly. Take care of Snowpuff for me."

I shook out my blond and brown streaked black hair, walking out of the living room with fixed brown eyes. My roommate, Kelly Lillian, gaped at me, her eyes stretched into wide owl-like circles. Kelly lowers her book, and stares thickly at me.

"Wh-What are you saying Avalon?" She gave a shaky laugh, but stopped when she saw me grab my suitcase and slip on my coat.

"Remember, cats get fed twice a day for food, and keep her water bowl filled at all times." I reached for my cell phone, and stuffed my earplugs and charger into my coat pocket.

"Avalon, listen to yourself! Are you crazy? You can't just run away like _that_!" Kelly snapped her fingers, and I shrugged, shouldering a medium sized duffel bag.

Her cherry glossed lip trembles, and she rubs at the oncoming rush of tears.

"What about high school? Aunt Jennifer?" she shouts in a desperate attempt to keep me in the room.

"Tap water will do, wet food once every two days, and dry food in between." I say, raising my voice loudly. The door unlocks cleanly, but a steely cold hand reaches for my neck.

"Avalon, I'm serious." Kelly says, biting her lip fiercely.

"What a coincidence- so am I. Oh, and I'm transferring to Fork's High School. I'm renting a place over at La Push, you know, over at Washington?"

Kelly releases her grip, and shrieks. "You're moving to Washington? But that's out of state!"

I open the door and go outside into the dim New York summer sunlight filtering through layers of thin clouds. "Yup, I am, and yup it is." I sighed when the wonderfully warm spring breeze wafted up my face, warming my cheeks.

"Thanks for all your support," I add, and Kelly's jaw drops to the ground when a car pulls up at the sidewalk and I climb into to the open back seat.

Immediately, I put my bags down and a figure in front of me maneuvers away, engine purring down the street.

"Avalon, are you sure about this? You're welcome here too." A slightly worried calm voice flooded me, and I lean in and kiss Liam on the cheek.

"I'll be fine- the question is, will you be?" I murmur. Liam sighs, his wonderfully ruffled black hair waving from breeze through the open window. "I've been with this city's pack for two years. Any yet, you still don't believe that I can handle some moving plans."

His voice wavers at the end, and he trails off and concentrates his attention on the GPS's directions to the JFK airport.

"Liam, you can call. I'll be safe. La Push isn't dangerous, neither is Forks." I would've tried to crack a joke, but I was always horrible at those and this wasn't they right time to try.

"I'm worried about you, Avalon." Liam takes a right turn onto the highway according to the GPS and reaches for me with one hand. "Both hands on the wheel," I warn him, and he groans.

"Really, come to think of it, I will _definitely_ get into a car crash just to celebrate after you're gone!"

I laugh, glad that he's going to do that. "Heal fast, 'kay?" Liam rolls his brown eyes, so that they catch the sunlight. "Whatever," he mumbles, and we take a right again, pulling up to the differently numbered lots.

"Which lot is it?" He asks, and I beam at him. "Guess," I say just as the GPS tells him to take a left at Lot number 4. Liam smiles a little, but the smile's forced and strains his lips.

"I'll call you right when I get to Forks." I promise formally. Liam nods, and pulls open the door. I blink, not recognizing that we've stopped. But the car is frozen, and the door is open.

"Love you," Liam kisses me full on the lips, and I sigh inwardly. His breath was filled with woodsy and husky scent, reminding me of the woods on either sides of the highway. Finally, he breaks apart, but the way his hand clenches mine says that it wasn't enough.

"You too," I smile, and kiss his cheek - just a tiny peck - for the last time before I boarded the airplane for Washington. It had been a blur of event this week, from deciding to represent the pack's project in discovering other packs of werewolves: starting from the North West, down to the South and back to the North East. We believed that only the descendants from the Quilsky Natives had a chance of becoming a werewolf. And, I think when I walk beside Liam as he pushes the travel cart, it's up to me to prove us wrong.

"Goodbye, Liam." I whisper, and he hands the cart over to an airplane agent, who scans the bags and ushers me along through the clothing scanner.

"Bye, Eve." He purrs softly, using my nickname. I hug him tightly, and he hugs me back. An old couple behind us stares impatiently, apparently not fans of young teenage love. Oh well.

I push the cart, glancing back at Liam, whose face was shadowed by the pair's humongous baggage behind us.

Soon, I'm inside the airplane, looking out as New York State disappears until it's as small as the pointed end on a toothpick. Greenery and mountain ranges appear like jagged cuts, and a calm feeling washes over me.

Friendship is brutal.

Life is cruel.

And I've just entered the midst of it.

* * *

**Review, what do you think? o I love review mainly since it helps me know what to work on and most importantly what you guys like about it! I chose NY because don't you think at least ONE book's setting should start out in NY? Twilight was in Phoenix :P **


	2. Chapter Two: Green Tea

**_Sumino: _Well I can see now that Fanfiction has become majorly edited. Anyway, I've changed the picture of this story and it won't be visible until about two hours after I update this. Additionally, to make this story like how it looks when I read it over, follow these steps (please!)**

**1) Click the middle Abc button on the box that has my story cover, summary and all the other stuff. It should have some sort of Times New Roman font now. **

**2) Click on the big A next to it 5 times. **

**3) That's it :) If you don't like the font, just change it by pressing one of the three Abc buttons.**

**PS: Tachibana isn't in this because she is doing something else. And so your stuck with me. Hehe. **

**PPS: To see news on my account changes, go to my profile. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: _Green Tea_**

* * *

For some strange reason, all I can see is _green. _

I'm not sure if there's something wrong about Forks, and it must be something wrong with my eyes.

I blink, and there's still the horrendous mass of the earthly color around me.

Stumbling, I trip myself all the way to the luggage pick up site, mumbling dozens of 'sorry', 'pardon', and 'excuse me's' along the way.

Finally, I drag the luggage behind me, looking down to avoid staring at the wide, glass covered displays of flashing color.

I can't believe that green is going to be the death of me today.

Training my attention on the ground, it's not before long until I bump hard into someone.

The impact leaves almost leaves me sprawled on the ground, but a begrudgingly strong hand catches me before my head meets the tiles.

A strange, almost familiar tan face looks at me like an overhead lamp.

The boy's face is sweaty, like he had been running for miles without stopping. His eyes are dark brown, and I scrutinize him with my own.

Then realizing the awkward position I was in, I stood up, meeting his gaze as I drew myself up to full height.

"Thanks." I nodded graciously, before turning to pick up the luggage. I sneak a peek at the boy.

He's still staring.

As soon as I ready myself and adjust my clothes, I turn to face him.

"Aren't you going to do something else instead of stare?"

Suddenly, before he gets his mouth open to speak, I see four more tanned figures approach behind him.

Something pricks at my neck, and I narrow my eyes.

"Well thank you anyway. I'll be leaving now." I turn and sprint away from the weird encounter.

After a while, almost out of sight, I glance over my shoulder.

And they glance back.

Groaning in frustration, I cut off my focus to the group and focused on my own task.

I spotted the exit of Forks' airport, careful to look at the cloudy gray sky while I was at it. Checking the map by the door, I begin to jog again.

* * *

An hour or so later, I grip my bag and step out of the car into the cool, damp and pungent air. It smelled like what I thought I couldn't live with again.

It smelled of green everywhere.

Even my other self was tiring quickly. I needed to get into the house, quick, or I was going to faint.

Mustering a step into the trail, I hurry up the rental house.

It wasn't too large, just enough for me and big enough if the pack decided to visit.

It was painted a smoldering pale yellow, which I absolutely loved. It was like the sunshine between the leaves of green, ironically.

Glancing to the right, at the very end of the trail, I saw a tiny red house that reminded my vaguely of a mini barn.

It was even smaller than the one I'd chosen to rent, but it was occupied with a Harley Sprint motorcycle, which was surprisingly yet not paired with a Ferrari F430.

If you're wondering how I know that, all I can say is that I just know.

Shaking my head, I take the keys out of my jacket and unlock the front door.

* * *

I sit on the mahogany table, stirring tea. I'd answered each of Liam's voicemails calmly, and now my phone lay beside my tea dish.

The previous owner had left behind some things, including a spare bed and a couch bed, as well as a table, packets of tea and coffee, and some canned food.

I raised the spoon, and opened a small bag of sugar.

As I poured the grainy white crystals into my drink, I began to think about the task that I had to do.

It'd seemed easy at first. La Push would be where I would start the Hunt. If all went well, I would discover werewolves in the area as well.

There were two things that I hadn't thought of when I was in New York.

One, there was only one known way that you could become a werewolf, and that's to have werewolf genes somewhere in you and to introduced to a vampire scent somewhere during puberty to early adulthood. That means that there's going to have to be vampires somewhere around here, meaning that vampires would have a whole larger population than we'd thought at first.

And two, I needed to find out who the group of five were at the airport. Five seemed to be an ideal number for a pack, though seemingly small. And the guy I bumped into was just… awkwardly and completely strangely strong- like a werewolf.

But it was absurd, to run into a werewolf during my first steps in Washington.

Shaking my head, I took a few sips of tea, and went to my room along the long, wallpapered hallway.

It would be a long year in La Push.

* * *

**_Sumino: _Well all I can say is happy reading and review :) I'm sorry about the late update because we weren't on Fanfiction for about one-two months after this story was published... T-T T-T We're sorry!**

**Note: I was talking for Tachi too. **


End file.
